Sin ningún remordimiento
by Llullaby
Summary: Historia de unos niños en que una época diferente su relación mas lejos de la amistad se convirtió tormentosa al momento en que uno busco al otro, solo para recordar que no la oscuridad del recuerdo puede volver con un suave abrazo y adorable beso. Soy mala en resumen, no me maten es mi primera historia, cree un caos.


Hola soy Llullaby, aquí dejo mi primer fanfic como regalo por su cumpleaños y por navidad para mi queridísima amiga, lover, ily siendo esta mi primera historia que escribo y se la dedico con todo mi corazón. Así que, las letras serán azotadas con mucho cariño. Ya que su único objetivo es ver lo que yo veo en mi imaginación, espero que les guste. Quiero decir, que leer mucho mejora la redacción a la hora de escribir y esta historia iba a ser para el 2012.. Ayy –le tiran una licuadora-

Esta historia está dedicada a livie-everything

* * *

><p>La noche fría iniciaba, las luces que iluminaban los caminos de la ciudad empezaban a brillar en las calles de Londres-Inglaterra. Después de una breve llovizna, los caminos eran húmedos y el frio se sentía con la más corta ventisca. Era los inicios del invierno; ya en pocos días nevaría y arrasaría los cultivos de los campesinos en las zonas más alejadas. Una vista como de aquella época, en donde el frio era la parte más dura de todos los años.<p>

Días antes de la llegada del invierno, los rayos de sol eran aun presentes y una familia noble tenía planeado una fiesta en honor al señor de la casa, que apellidaba Yardale. Su familia, no tan numerosa pero fuerte económicamente, era considerada como una de las cinco familias más influyentes en Londres. Su preciado primogénito, llamado Gregory, era el orgullo de su nucleo; por sus méritos en varias materias y su caballerosidad admirada por muchas doncellas en aquellos días. Era de las pocas familias admiradas por la gente noble y aristócrata en esa época.

Ya por llegar el día esperado por el padre, él, ideando un plan para la fiesta decidió que tenía que ser con mascaras, cosa sencilla para ocultar miradas pero con la sincera idea de buscarle una pareja a su hijo único. Lo conocía muy bien, atento con ellas pero sin ningún interés romántico para iniciar una relación larga. Por aquello, muchas jóvenes casi cercanas a él eran muy atrevidas en la forma de hablar y vestirse. Querían impresionarlo de alguna manera, pero solo causaba rechazo en términos formales.

Quien sí estaba animada con la fiesta, era su madre, que estaba atenta a los posibles trajes que utilizaría su hijo durante la ocasión. Durante unas horas escogió el más adecuado, de un sombrero negro con plumas rojas y amarillas, una máscara color escarlata con adornos dorados que llegaba a taparle hasta la punta de la nariz dejando solo ver sus labios. Con una camisa blanca de adornado cuello y sin faltar un chaleco de dos caras, negro y color vino interior con una capa pequeña a su detrás. Llevando por ultimo unos pantalones negros con unos boquines marrones.

Aquellas discretas características eran suficientes para que nadie lo notara una vez que la fiesta iniciara y al final de los juegos artificiales seria revelado al público. Su finalidad de aquella vestimenta, era que el joven caminara de incognito entre las personas, como una fantasma que no debería ser notado, y entre sus andanzas, él se enamorara por la mirada, escogiendo así a una de aquellas jóvenes pretendientes. Era la idea de su madre, quien veía a su hijo sostenido dulcemente la palma de una bella joven, ambos sonriendo pero tenía entendido que los intereses económicos o sociales de otras personas, por su hijo, eran un problema. El sentimiento del amor seria difícilmente alcanzado esa noche.

Todo aquello de la festividad en unas horas, dejo a Gregory de tan solo diez y siete años, en un suspiro de fastidio. Había movimiento en la mansión por las sirvientas y los mayordomos más competentes. Mientras su padre y madre hacían las cosas faltantes, el joven rubio se encontraba afuera de la casa, en los jardines, donde algún libro de alguna novela lo distraía del murmullo ajeno. Escucho el aviso de su madre, de que se cambiara de prendas y mientras se levantaba de su asiento, la tarde ya terminaba. Iniciando así la previa noche en la ciudad.

Al caer la noche, la mansión de extensiones grandes se ilumino con las cálidas luces que alumbraban la gran sala, flores de diferentes colores adornaban el lugar mientras en la mesa principal, con algunas especias, platillos y postres se mostraban para el deleite de los que estarían próximos a pisar la gran sala. La suave música inundaba el lugar y los invitados poco a poco llegaban, el salón empezaba a llenarse con los padres de los jóvenes invitados y algunos adultos, amigos de los propietarios. Afuera, en la puerta principal, los guardias en su puesto resguardaban el orden y la vigilancia llevando sus trajes formales de color negro con su máscara respectiva de color blanco con inusual diseño.

Los padres, ya listos con sus respectivos trajes para esa ocasión, conversaban en murmullo sobre su hijo mientras le esperaban. En ese momento se estaba vistiendo frente al espejo con sumo cuidado, con un aire de tranquilidad al saber que ocultaría su identidad con la máscara, pensaba en los problemas que sus padres se hacían por la velada de esta noche. Al salir, sus rostros mostraron satisfacción de verlo vestido muy elegantemente y difícil de ser notado, fue aplaudido por su madre y en una leve sonrisa por su padre. No tardaron las sirvientas en acercarse al joven y revisar su traje con suma cautela. Llevando la máscara, no dudo en hablarles.

.- Madre y Padre, aquí estoy presente para ser parte de su festividad de esta noche. – Se inclino en reverencia a ellos y las sirvientas dejaron al joven ya listo. Volvió a su posición ya que su padre empezaba a responderle.

.-Hijo, justo esto lo esperaba de parte de ti, disfruta la noche como incógnita. Ve, escucha y habla con las damas que estarán aquí y tal vez.. escojas la adecuada. – Su padre, respondió último como una orden indirecta. Su madre no tardo en hablarle también, estando al costado del hombre mayor.

.-Veras que encontraras a tu prometida en la multitud de bellas jóvenes. Estaré feliz al saber tu respuesta al final de la velada. – En una sonrisa abrazo el brazo de su esposo en cariño, quien ya se disponía a retirarse del lugar. Cuando de pronto se detuvieron para advertirle algo su propia madre, que ya era un rumor verdadero una vez la fiesta empezara.

.-Trata de escoger a la persona adecuada, no dejes que te atrapen sea mujer o un varón, porque lo más seguro con motivo de este día, no hay ningún tipo de regla que pueda impedir la reclamación de usted como pareja. La mano que escojas dependerá de ti, mientras nosotros vamos a aprobarte con la mirada. – Así ella termino diciendo la dificultad del juego, su padre estaba de acuerdo para de esta manera tomara su hijo más conciencia. Ambos después salieron dejando al joven solo, una sirvienta se acercó a el nuevamente avisándole por donde salir. No saldría con ellos, porque así sería evidente su identidad y el plan sería un fracaso.

Asintiendo a la información brindada de la sirvienta, Gregory se limito a responder a sus padres en esos momentos. Sabía desde un principio cual era la intención de ellos, las mascaras para la fiesta solo eran un objeto de diversión para una noche. La idea de pasarlo observando a la gente reír y tomar, le desagradaba y mas el hecho de escoger entre ellos aun con la desventaja de quien lo encontrara primero podía reclamar una relación con él.

.-"Mis padres, mis padres se desesperan por verme en el altar muy deprisa. Esto no debería ser así..." – Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente en un leve ceño fruncido, en motivo de desagrado aun con la máscara puesta, la sensación era horrible por el hecho que ambas cosas le perjudicaran.

El padre y la madre, llegando a las gradas con sus respectivas mascaras, estaban muy complacidos por la respuesta de su hijo. Bajaron espléndidamente por la gradas, recibiendo cordialmente a los invitados entre sonrisas y gestos. A más tardar esperarían a su hijo, para que se incorpore a la fiesta, ya le habían indicado por donde bajar para no perder la sorpresa al final de la fiesta.

.-Solo me queda…. más que empezar el juego. – Dio un respiro para después dirigirse a una puerta secreta, al abrirla, bajo por los escalones hasta llegar a una salida y al abrirla estaba en alguna parte del jardín, ya afuera de la casa. El lugar, casi solitario era perfecto para poder entrar tranquilamente a la fiesta. Muy pronto aquel lugar seria iluminado para el inicio de los fuegos pirotécnicos, casi al culminar la velada.

.-Espero no encontrar a mi futura prometida muy deprisa. – Susurro, empezando a acercarse a las gradas y a subirlas. Desde la enorme puerta abierta y a sus costados de ella, hermosas ventanas anchas, se podía ver el calor de la sala. Unos pasos hacia adentro encontró a su alrededor gente conversando, riendo y bailando como música clásica en el ambiente, se incorpora silenciosamente en la multitud. Le fue tan fácil, ya que no hubo miradas curiosas a su persona al estar dentro del salón.

Todos en la fiesta la pasaban muy bien, algunos grupos formados de chicas comentan de si el joven rubio estaría en esta fiesta, tenían fé en ello, cada una adulaba de cómo conquistarlo. Al igual que ese grupo había también chicos interesados, cada uno con un plan en mente. Gregory no solo era admirado por las chicas, también lo era por su mismo género. Él lo sabía perfectamente, aunque por el género femenino, era el más importante. Su afinidad se basaba en la confianza de años y no a la simple vista de agradar a alguien, siendo una persona analizadora de actos.

.-"No puedo confiar a ciegas entre tanta multitud...corderos que no lo son, son lobos." – Se quedó inmóvil cerca de las ventanas derechas, observando y guardando distancia con sus padres. Había paseado un tramo, aun le faltaba más, pero a su tiempo.

El frio del otoño, que ya había llegado a las tierras inglesas después de finalizar el verano, era terrible para las personas de bajos recursos económicos, sufrían las inclemencias de la naturaleza, llevándose la vida de algunos niños abandonados por sus progenitores. Era normal en esa época, donde las clases sociales de la propia ciudad se diferenciaban rotundamente. En el firmamento de la noche, la luna se hacía presente. Algunas nubes de formas irregulares transcurrían lentamente, a veces ocultando a la luna y ocultando parcialmente su imponente presencia. Era la vista de una noche simplemente silenciosa.

Así como de inevitable es la naturaleza, sucedía también con las personas. Un invitado jamás esperado por el inglés, llegaría, pero lejos de las puertas de la mansión. Tal vez el rubio ni sabía de su existencia, pero no para él, era todo lo contrario, el si lo recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio en Paris-Francia en la única ocasión en que ambos se vieron. Encontrándose al pie de un árbol, en donde la sombra de las pocas hojas que quedaban resguardaban al recién llegado, oscureciendo sus cabellos y ojos. El, a unos treinta metros del lugar donde se estaba llevándose la fiesta con el viento recorriendo tenuemente las calles solitarias. Las sombras de los pocos objetos, que se encontraban junto a la figura extraña, eran una compañía momentánea, evitando ser visible para los ojos ajenos que estaban en la luz. La noche tranquila, cambiaría por las acciones del recién llegado.

.-Llegue a esta odiosa ciudad y completare esta misión personal… Yardale. – Soltó aire con mirada molesta desde su lugar de llegada, pudiendo ver el inmueble iluminado y a los guardias que cuidaban la puerta; también había guardias en las columnas pequeñas que sostenían a las paredes que daban pase al jardín. Era un lugar grande, al cual quería ingresar. – Te veo, siempre de la misma manera, niño mimado.. – Respondió con la vista fija en el perímetro, planeando en su mente como entrar sin llamar la atención. Ironizando el momento, ya que lo que estaba haciendo, era para su madre perder el juicio en algo que no funcionaría.

El joven dio un paso al frente, mientras la luna se liberaba de la nubes dándole luz un corto lapso de tiempo al rostro del muchacho de nombre Christophe, el joven de diez y ocho años venía desde Francia para tal inusual misión personal. Decidido con sus palabras, sabía a lo que se refería y estaba muy dispuesto a cumplirlas. En su pasado conoció al británico, de una manera nada agradable, pero se le quedo grabado en su mente su arrogancia, superioridad y sinceridad fría. En un primer momento lo odiaba de por vida, deseaba su muerte, pero muy tarde cuando Gregory se alejó por razones familiares y no volvió, se dio cuenta de que el horrible corazón del inglés logro atravesar sangrientamente el corazón del francés, dejándolo un sentimiento de vacio al ya no poder verlo nunca más. Sentimiento del cual, quería tapar con la idea de solo verle o hacer otras cosas una vez cerca.

-…..-

_Se iniciaba una vez más, el verano caluroso en el viejo continente. Un día hermoso en la ciudad de Paris-Francia en que después de su llegada a esas tierras, la familia de apellidaba Yardele se disponía a dar un paseo a los terrenos de uvas, que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad francesa, tenían una hacienda con hermosa casa el en bosque. La mayoría de sus trabajadores era gente del lugar; muy pobre, que trabajaba en el cultivo de uva y la elaboración de vino. Se iniciaba un verano más para visitar la hacienda, se quedaban como máximo todo ese verano, para darse un respiro de la sociedad y sus problemas, disfrutando del buen vino y de la tranquilidad del bosque, que era la mejor opción._

_El joven Gregory le gustaba visitar Francia, era, por así decirlo su ciudad favorita. El aire libre, los bosques de pinos, esa época le gustaba. Para él era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, pero no para sus padres, por que en la memoria de ellos visitaron el lugar cuando el joven tenía unos 5 años. Por la edad, él no se acordaba. Ahora con sus trece años el recuerdo le iba a durar para siempre en aquel verano._

_Así empezaba su primera visita a lado de sus padres a los campos de uva y el trabajo diario de los franceses. Gregory, a lado de su madre miraba la labor de los trabajadores. Mientras el padre iba más adelante con el servidor principal hablando sobre los sembríos. El recorrido inicio normal, mientras ellos caminaban la gente trabajaba en los sembríos, recolectando las uvas y limpiando cada arbusto de hojas secas._

_.-Madre es una labor muy cansada para ellos? – El menor ve el trabajo conjunto de los trabajadores, sin dejar de caminar lentamente detrás de la mayor. Su vista recorría cada acción de ellos, notando el cansancio.-_

_.-Hijo, ellos trabajan para nosotros… no les tomes importancia, ven sigamos con el paseo .. _–_ Ella dio un vistazo a los que trabajan, volteando rápidamente y adelantarse por el sendero, indiferente a aquellos que solo cumplían su labor.-_

_.-Está bien…. – Dio un vistazo a su madre, viéndole distante. En su preocupación, empieza a correr y sin ver al costado de ella, un niño, que tal vez tenía su edad, corre en contra llevando una canasta de uvas en sus manos. Ambos chocan, al no saber qué dirección tomar, esparciendo el fruto en el camino. En eso, los que trabajaban en silencio levantaron la vista de curiosidad al ver el espectáculo.-_

_.-Perdón, no lo vi en el camino – Dijo en niño francés, aun sentando en el suelo después del choque. El canasto se encontraba vació y las uvas esparcidas en distintas partes.-_

_.-¡Bastardo! mi ropa, la ensuciaste. – En un leve ceño fruncido se dirigió al contrario, que aún estaba sentado en el pasto mirándolo sorprendido. El británico se levantó exaltado por el golpe.-_

_.-Dije….Que lo siento! …estúpido tú, por cruzarte en mi camino. – Respondió el otro levantándose rápidamente, apretando los puños en un ceño fruncido. No tenía paciencia al sentir el contraataque, muy impulsivo._

_.-Maldito! _–_ En su enfado, tomo el racimo de uva que quedo en el suelo para tirarle al otro. En sus murmullos, la madre dio vuelta encontrando a su hijo en problemas con el niño que había visto hace momentos. _

_.-Serás ..hijo de puta! – Dijo cubriéndose con el brazo para levantar la canasta y tirarle acertadamente en el pecho del británico. Quien logro soportar el golpe y que no acepto la idea de hablarlo, abalanzándose sobre él, empezó la riña._

_.- Gregory! Por dios …hijo no pelees con ese campesino, por favor separadlos a los dos..._ – La madre _grito hacia algunos campesinos, mientras se acercaba a los niños que aun pelaban en el pastizal. El padre se encontraba lejos, la conversación había sido muy detallada que no pudo escuchar.-_

_Mientras los dos chicos peleaban uno contra el otro desesperadamente, la madre gritaba para que los separaran, algunos campesinos se acercaron para ver la pelea de esos dos niños, y otros para alejarlos de uno y del otro, arrastrándoles por el suelo. Escuchándose los insultos de los dos durante el alejamiento de su discusión, mientras los racimos de uvas que estaban en el suelo quedaron aplastados._

_.-Gregory! Hijo, estas bien? .. _–_ La madre, al verlo alejado del otro niño, le abrazo con cuidado tratando de consolarlo por la riña. El menor se encontraba en total desastre por sus ropas.-_

_.-Madre, si estoy bien, solo que esa escoria debería tener más cuidado – El rubio lo miro en ceño fruncido al contrario, quien se encontraba a lado de los campesinos mordiéndose el labio inferior a un molesto después de escucharle._

_.-Hey muchacho, no te metas en líos …._ – Eran algunas palabras que los campesinos le decían al niño. – _ Hey Christophe! – El más cercano, al ver que el joven no le miraba por su total atención estaba en el británico a lado de la madre. Le jalo un mechón de cabello para que reaccionara.-_

.-_Si, si, ya entendí .._ – Frotándose la cabeza por el dolor, viendo al hombre mayor a su lado, volvió a ver al rubio aun molesto. -_Solo que esa basura no se meta en mi camino. – Susurro último, no logrando ser oído. El mayor que estaba a lado del niño francés solo le dio una palmaditas para que se levantara del suelo, él se arregló lo que pudo aunque su situación de desorden no era tanto. Las ropas casi gastadas con la suciedad de la tierra y algunas ramitas pegadas a sus prendas y ahora un poco mojado por las uvas aplastadas le parecían normales. _

_Pero no era el caso del británico, sus prendas siempre limpias y formales eran un desastre. Su cabello estaba en total desorden, algunas ramas y semillas de uvas se podían notar apegadas a sus prendas, mientras lo más blanco de sus camisas estaba con tierra húmeda y con algunos rasguños ocultos debajo de la tela. La madre le levanto con suavidad, tomando su rostro para ver sus ojos, al no ver que estaba asustado le tomo de la mano para ver al otro joven que estaba a lado de los campesinos. En una voz autoritaria se enfrentó al menor. _

_.-Joven, usted es un niño y tal es el caso le perdono, sino estaría bajo tierra en estos momentos. – Volteo la mirada en total enfado, llevándose a su hijo por la mano. Quien por un momento pudo voltear al otro y sacarle la lengua en total infantilismo, mientras el otro solo sentía hervir su sangre deseando poder golpearle una vez más. Los hombres mayores al ver terminado el espectáculo rápidamente fueron a sus puestos de trabajo, llevándose al chico de solo catorce años que también era alguien que trabajaba._

_La tarde ya estaba por finalizar, dando inicio al anochecer que hacia cambiar el cielo a un distinto color. Terminando la faena de los campesinos en el campo, todos se fueron en grupo a dejar lo último de la recolección de uva al granero. Todos muy cansados dejaban el canasto pesado en una esquina, Christophe a su edad solo podía llevar una media canasta que también le resultaba pesada. Dando un respiro, el recuerdo de ese chico en la tarde lo dejo pensativo. Sabía que había peleado con él, se habían insultado y a pesar de eso no podía quitar su nombre de su mente. Siendo el único menor que ayudaba a varios adultos, ver a otro que casi de la misma edad le hizo sentir una especie de tranquilidad. _

_A más tardar en la casa de los dueños del lugar, el joven se daba un baño mientras la madre le hablaba detrás de la puerta de lo sucedido. Diciéndole que problemas así suceden, y que si por eso, los trabajadores que vieron la riña llegaran a molestarle, tendría que hablar en total seriedad y si es posible amenazar. Su poder como hijo del dueño de las tierras también podía influir a botar gente por falta de respeto. Sabiendo esto, Gregory solo dio un suspiro de cansancio recordando el rostro del otro niño que había tenido la riña. Al no saber el nombre, se le complicaba más la venganza que podría planear en contra de él. Igual que su madre, quería respeto y buscaría la forma de hacerlo saber al otro. De que las clases sociales, tan diferentes, siempre tendrían confrontación y de que el poder más fuerte sometía al otro. _

-…..-

El francés levanto la vista al cielo, viendo pasar las nubes lentamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de ver a la luna llena, que con su tenue luz iluminaba lo que podía y las nubes tapaban lo que quedaba. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, las calles en ese momento se encontraban casi vacías. Sin saber la hora, solo quería una cosa. Lograr ingresar a la mansión, encontrar al británico y someterlo a su voluntad, con o sin su consentimiento. Su mente, llena de ideas sin proceder y sin miedo a la santa trinidad por sus deseos, eran muy fuertes.

Había esperado a su regreso, pero no siendo así, tuvo que ir al encuentro de este por su propia voluntad. El deseo era fuerte, y por un momento no le importaría la posible opinión del contrario. Eran tantas las sensaciones que le dejo el británico en el pasado, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer solo era cumplir consigo mismo y poner en frente esos sentimientos acumulados por los recuerdos de tocarlo otra vez. Atrapándolo para hundir su rostro en su espalda, y escuchar su gemido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, sigilosamente corrió a las casas vecinas, casi cerca de la mansión. Quedo apegado a la pared, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al que cuidaba esa zona, alejada de la puerta principal y que se encontraba a uno diez pasos del siguiente guardia. Sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, espero contando los minutos para que las nubes volvieran a tapar la luz de la luna. Cuando llego a pasar la oscuridad atrapando esa zona, le daba la oportunidad de actuar.

El francés aprovecho ese momento para atacar al guardia, dejándolo inconsciente y arrastrándolo rápido a un callejón. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, la luz de la luna iba a regresar. Le quito al guardia la ropa, mascara y arma dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se cambió con lo que había conseguido y al estar listo, levanto el cuerpo inconsciente arrastrándolo a la parte más oscura. Se apresuró a ir al puesto libre y al llegar, la luna volvió a iluminar el lugar. Había cumplido con el primer paso, ahora para el siguiente era cuestión de pedir cambio.

Se acercó al puesto en un aire tranquilo, podía fijarse sin ningún problema a la puerta de entrada. Viendo como aun llegaban señoritas a la puerta, llevando en sus manos una carta de entrada. Bajo la mirada, intentando resistir esperar. No era una persona paciente, quería ingresar lo más antes posible. La idea de ver damas cerca de Gregory le hacía rabiar, por el hecho de que se le cruzaba la idea de que él estuviera buscando una relación y dejarlo en el olvido. Dando un respiro a punto de que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabar, escucho el llamado del otro guardia que estaba casi a su a lado.

Rápidamente volteo, viendo que le llamaba con una mano. Se acercó sin dudar, y sin emitir ninguna palabra el otro le avisaba que harían un cambio con el guardia que estaba adentro de la mansión. Le encargarían cuidar el orden de adentro, el solo asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Pudo sentir la adrenalina en su sangre, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo descubrirían, y si fuera el caso entraría de todas maneras.

Llegando a la puerta, otro guardia le detuvo el paso moviendo leve su cabeza. Por suerte, no pregunto su nombre. Trago saliva, esperando la orden de cambio. En ese breve tiempo, pudo escuchar de parte de un grupo de adultos que se acercaban a la puerta, comentarios de que la fiesta había sido organizada por los padres y posiblemente su hijo aparecería al final de la fiesta con su futura prometida, pero estaría de incognito en la multitud.

El joven francés, no evito sonreír debajo de la máscara. Estaba a punto de ingresar y jugar el juego de máscaras, hacia más difícil su búsqueda pero era perfecto para no llamar la atención una vez adentro. Encontrarlo, era su prioridad. Despertó de sus pensamientos, al sentir una mano tocarle el hombro, era el guardia que se acercaba avisando en un movimiento de mano que el ingresara, dio un paso adentro y el otro salió yendo al otro puesto vació. Caminando hacia adentro, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el salón era uno muy grande y todos los invitados llenaban el lugar.

.-Esto va a tomar tiempo, pero te encontrare Greg… – Se infiltro en la multitud, caminando firmemente sin dejar de ver a los invitados. Todos llevando mascara, tuvo que distinguir de los jóvenes y los de mayor de edad. Eliminando, por obvias razones a las señoritas y concentrándose en los chicos. Lamentaba, no saber que altura tuviera el rubio. Gruñendo en silencio, se le estaba complicando encontrarlo, la música que acompañaba el lugar, le empezaba a inquietar y ver a los costados de la sala los guardias cuidando el lugar.

Su puesto estaba al fondo, por aquella razón camino lento para aprovechar y ver con cuidado a los que se les cruzaban y tal vez encontrarle. Algunos ojos de los presentes, le erizaba la piel, tuvo que aceptar la idea de que ellos también buscaban al rubio entre las máscaras. Los rumores se habían oído hace unos minutos. Todos atentos a todos los presentes, esperando la oportunidad de actuar y atrapar al británico, que hasta el momento no había sido visto. La tensión de miradas era fuerte, que el francés se sintió incomodo pero sin abandonar la idea de encontrarlo primero.

-…-

_Pasaron tres días después del accidente, tanto el inglés y el francés por esos días no tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse. Cada uno estaba en una actividad diferente y la hacienda era una gran hectárea que se extendía por diferentes partes, había zonas donde se plantaba durazno o manzanas y en esos días se visitaban esos lugares. El camino de regreso a casa era muy cansado y solo guiándose por un campesino por los diferentes senderos hacia varios lugares, junto con dos caballos en mano era más fácil. Los árboles que eran muy altos y de diferentes, hacían el ambiente en las tardes un lugar acogedor y tenebroso. _

_Al llegar al cuarto día, Gregory se levantó muy tarde y al perder la salida con su madre a otros prados, el mismo fue a buscarla. La criada no pudo detenerle, viendo al joven irse apresurado hacia los caminos que llevarían a los senderos de los diferentes terrenos de cultivo. Ella lo vio desaparecer, preocupada de que se perdiera entonces busco a alguien de confianza a buscar al niño antes de que llegaran los dueños y no lo encontraran en el camino principal. Tenían la responsabilidad del joven en sus manos._

_Sus pasos rápidos y con la esperanza de lograr alcanzar a su madre antes de escoger los senderos, le impedían descansar un momento. El verdor del bosque y el canto de los pájaros después de unos minutos de seguir por el escogido, él se detuvo a descansar en la ribera de un rio delgado de agua lenta cerca al campo de árboles de durazno, su vista quedo impresionada por el paisaje que veía que al pensar se dio cuenta de que ninguna persona se le había cruzado en el camino para poder preguntar, entonces la idea de ser muy temprano era lo correcto pero él ya estaba perdido cuando vio a alguien muy al fondo de los árboles, que sin pensarlo más fue a correr tras esto._

_El correr dentro de ellos con su vista en la persona que vio, no dejo idea de seguir sin ver a sus lados, solo quería pedir información así llegaría a su madre pero todo cambio cuando la persona que seguía lo llevo hacia un bosque más profundo para luego desaparecer sin ningún rastro. Gregory cansado por tantos tramos de caminos recorrido se asustó por el hecho que le estaba sucediendo, ese alguien podía ser su imaginación o un fantasma que hacia perder personas en aquellos bosques de mucha vegetación. Él se sentó en el suelo para poder pensar o esperar a que alguien lo viera pero no fue así hasta una hora después que se desesperó por el tiempo perdido o si su madre no se preocupaba por el hasta ese momento._

_.-"Tengo que moverme, si no nadie me buscara. Tengo que hacerlo."_ –_ Dijo levantándose rápidamente en busca de cualquier persona que se le encontrase, el camino accidentado hizo que cayera mucha veces en la tierra y arbustos aunque su rostro se salvaba de ensuciarse, pronto las horas pasaban hasta mitad de la tarde en el que Gregory, una vez más sentado debajo de un árbol empezó a llorar de la angustia que estaba viviendo. El frio lo sentía y el miedo cuando veía el cielo oscurecer lentamente, la soledad era primera vez en sentirla en aquel lugar muy alejado de la hacienda. Sus esperanzas desvanecían que se culpaba a si mismo por no ir con alguien en primer lugar, la lagrimas se secaron por el viento recorrer el piso. Oculto su mirada en entre sus piernas habiendo perdido lo poco que quedaba de su ánimo para caminar._

_Los cantos últimos de las aves en los arboles le acompañaron unos quince minutos hasta que el sonido de unos arbustos se hicieron notar a la distancia relativamente cercana, Gregory levanto la mirada de un susto, sabía que había depredadores que podría hacerle daño incluyendo a los lobos que había escuchado en algunas historias. Se levantó de prisa, temblando un poco viendo a su frente por el sonido que estaba acercándose, no aguanto más que corrió en dirección contraria sin voltear hacia atrás, intento estar atento a los sonidos de otros lados aunque se distrajo a sus pasos que en uno resbalo en las hojas húmedas cayendo sobre alguien que estaba descansando en el pasto. _

_.-Ugh .. Pero como es que … _–_ El ingles dijo soltando varios quejidos de dolor por todo el cuerpo aunque no tardo que el otro intentara levantarse para recostarse al otro lado del pasto quejándose del mismo dolor. Pronto ambos ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verse completamente tirados en el pasto, ambos niños se reconocieron que al intentar levantarse con ambas manos para insultarse, estos cayeron suspirando cansados por la energía que habían liberado. Gregory no tuvo más remedio que descansar a lado del otro; Christophe lo miraba cansado pero con el ceño fruncido que a pesar de encontrarse en medio del bosque el aún estaba molesto con él. Los colores del cielo cambiaron bruscamente, la oscuridad de las cosas era más visible._

_Solo el vuelo de las aves que recorriendo ese estrato a una hora de oscurecerse, ellos se levantaron con dolores quejándose al instante, ninguno de los dos se dejó de ver recordando cómo se habían conocido en malas circunstancias. -Está oscureciendo y yo necesito tu ayuda para regresar a casa. Me estás oyendo, niño!? _– _El inglés empezó a decir autoritariamente pero el otro se levantó fingiendo no escucharle, ante esto el se levantó para jalarle del brazo dando como resultado que el francés lo empujara al suelo nuevamente. -Si quieres mi ayuda, trátame bien. Mi nombre es Christophe y quiero un poco de respeto. _– _El francés dijo aun molesto, hablaba en serio._

_.-Tu! Ugh .. Está bien, lo voy a hacer. Mi nombre es Gregory. _–_ El bajo la mirada por lo que había hecho, su madre le había advertido no hacerlo pero la situación no ayudaba, quería volver a casa ya que su miedo era más grande, luego él se levantó. -Christophe… como volvemos a la hacienda y sabes el camino para llegar? _–_ Se apresuró a decir, mientras el otro denegaba con el movimiento de cabeza. -No, ya es muy tarde, si avanzamos nos perderemos más y encontremos lobos que nos ataquen. _– _Entonces el miro el cielo y los alrededores por si encontraba ojos que los estarían acechando en la oscuridad de todo. -Sígueme, busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y no te quejes. Te lo advierto Gregory o te dejare en la nada. _– _Christophe dijo último antes de jalar de su muñeca y caminar, aunque sin saberlo sintió un calor leve en su mejilla siendo la noche ocultarla._

_Caminaron en silencio un largo trecho, los sonidos de extraños rincones a ambos los aterrorizaban y hasta que Christophe se detuvo estos se silenciaron. -Aquí vamos a descansar, estar cerca de un lago cerca de este árbol nos ayuda a que los animales no se acerquen a estas horas. Hagámoslo de una vez, aquellos arbustos que ves nos protegerán del frio de la madrugada, échate sobre ellos, que son cómodos. _–_ El soltó su muñeca para sentarse en el pasto apoyando su espalda en dicho arbusto relleno, Gregory no tuvo que decir nada y sentarse a su lado, esto al otro le impresiono que también permaneció en silencio para que con una mano lo arrima más a su hombro y cerrar los ojos. El calor del quien odiaba también lo podía ayudar en ese lugar alejado._

_Las horas pasaron, al igual que el sueño profundo que engullo a los dos juntos teniendo que apegarse por el calor que ambos cuerpos necesitaban para mejorar su comodidad en aquel lugar. Sus cabezas rozaron en armonía mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban por más calor que a inicios de la madrugada cuando lo gris del cielo era visible, ambos abrieron los ojos muy abrazados y por esto se separaron alejándose torpemente cuando el sonido de las aves los despertaron. Gregory se sonrojo por lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta pero Christophe solo se levantó para escupir en el pasto y fingir que no le importaba aunque muy dentro de él, le había gustado esa sensación._

_El sol hizo su aparición alejando todas las nubes que opacaban su luz en el valle, los niños entonces se acercaron a la laguna para lavar sus rostros y brazos por la tierra pegada, siendo un alivio que la noche terminara para que ese día regresaran a la hacienda. Ambos habían sido buscados en la noche por los campesinos sin encontrarlos, la madre estaba muy preocupada y asustada si perdía a su único hijo junto al padre que no dejo de consolarla de que sería encontrado, aunque lejos de ellos había también una madre preocupada por su pequeño. Luego de tomar agua lo suficiente, ellos volvieron a caminar a buscar un camino o un sendero que los llevara de regreso con sus padres, el silencio de ambos no duro que hablaron con respeto el uno al otro, haciendo que olvidaran sus diferencias para ayudarse._

-…..-

Apoyado en la pared, cruzando ambos brazos en una posición vulgar se encontraba el británico. Se había movido de las ventanas hacia las paredes del frente, sin dejar de observar tranquilamente. Por su posición, las damas no intentaron acercarse por el pensamiento de quien se tratase, seria algún chico problemático. Logrando así, que la atención se esfumara de su persona y tuviera más tiempo de conocer las intenciones de los invitados aun sin saber que el rumor se había esparcido en los invitados.

Los mayordomos pasaban en la sala, con bandeja en manos llevando diferentes aperitivos para los invitados. Hubo uno que paso por su lado del rubio, llevaba vino en copa. El hábilmente logro tomar uno sin derramar ninguna gota de este, dio un leve movimiento en la copa para después tomar un poco. Escuchando algunos murmullos molestos a su costado, solo pudo sonreír divertido al notar que aquellas damas se alejaban. De parte de ellas esperaba eso, pero fue sorprendido por un joven de mascara azul de diferente diseño que no dudo en apoyarse muy cerca de él y sonreír.

.–Bonita velada, no es así. Tanto para presumir, estoy seguro que te colaste. – Aquella voz directa y sin sentimiento era del joven nuevo en esa actividad de familias adineradas, que sin modales se acercó a él por la extraña familiaridad de su persona. Giro suavemente su rostro, solo siendo sus ojos azules oscuros verle para esperar respuesta. Notando en ese momento que al verlo, un raro presentimiento le invadía.

.-Difícilmente podría colarme, la seguridad de este lugar es muy buena. Además, para que crear problemas si es una estúpida fiesta. – Respondió tranquilo aun de perfil para luego sus ojos mirarle discretamente hacia su acompañante, sabía que actuar así era una forma de ocultarse todavía. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. -¿Y debo de suponer que usted no está aquí para causar problemas? –

.-Está en lo cierto. – El mismo joven de mascara azul respondió con su mismo tono de voz, ahora mirando a su alrededor, perdido en algún recuerdo. -Escuche que esta fiesta no es capricho de Yardele, sino de sus padres y que al finalizar la noche, él debe de estar comprometido. Que absurdo. Por eso estoy aquí, para cambiar lo absurdo de su situación. –

.-A qué se refiere? – Intervino un poco preocupado el británico encubierto. -A encontrarle yo primero y reclamar como mío. A eso me refiero. – Ante eso, el alejo su mirada del otro y una sensación de nerviosismo apareció. -Ya veo, que inusual idea tiene. – Un mayordomo pasó a su lado, dejando su copa a medio tomar en la bandeja y el otro chico volteo habiendo notando su cambio. Parecía lo que estaba buscando, pero no se adelantaría a decirlo, buscaría más señales para estar más seguro. -Idea o no, eso es lo que hare y por cierto también estas detrás de el ¿verdad? –

.-….Por.. Por supuesto, así como todos los demás; pero sin duda no será fácil encontrarlo. – El suspiro un poco cansado, sintiendo la tensión leve del otro que estaba a su lado y que no se iba. Quería saber su nombre en discreción, pero no le sería tan fácil, haría que el contrario sospechara. Sin pensarlo más se alejó de la pared dejando ver su espalda para luego voltear a verle sin decir palabra alguna, grave error, ambos ojos tuvieron un breve contacto que solo el buscador se dio cuenta que tenía a su presa al frente suyo. Este joven miró a la persona que había sido objeto de su acoso en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

.-Buena suerte, la necesitara. – Sonrió el británico, alejándose del joven de mascara azul que sutilmente le había dejado sorprendido por su tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, el otro aun ese lugar, sintió un terrible calor en su pecho. Al darse cuenta viendo cómo se alejaba, desapareció entre la multitud de gente. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió tras él pero le fue difícil seguir para alcanzarlo, ya que la gente que transitaba por ese lugar se volvía muy densa. Sus pasos eran muy lentos y pedía perdón con quienes chocaban por el poco espacio que había, mirando a sus costados lo buscaba desesperadamente. Lo tenía muy cerca y ahora muy lejos; culpándose a sí mismo de no tomar su mano para alejarlo del salón y estar a solas.

El joven de mascara azul, quien no era el único con esa idea; desde hace tiempo le había observado con cautela. Fascinado y contemplativo al rubio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su existencia, lo observa con frecuencia desde que supo que iba a la biblioteca central. Era americano y su llegada a Inglaterra era por motivos familiares. Los negocios de su familia habían llegado a la isla, y que a los pocos meses de haber instalado su tienda había ganado popularidad de los londinenses. La Familia Tucker ya era conocida por todas las categorías y al igual que toda persona con dinero y poder en el mercado extranjero se ganó respeto y amigos de ese mismo nivel. El hijo que no estaba tan metido en los negocios de su padre, pasaba sus tardes con la fotografía que le llegaban de todos lados y buscaba imágenes en todo libro.

El sonido ceso, la música clásica se detuvo para cambiar a otra más alegre. Más gente se dispersó en la sala, dejando a Tucker libre pero más perdido, había varios sombreros negros a su alrededor. Era poco lo que recordaba de su traje. Apretó con fuerza una de sus manos al complicarle el camino y encontrarlo otra vez. Muy lejos a una esquinza izquierda y protegido por las flores se encontraba Gregory. Las miradas curiosas de máscaras a la suya no le molestaron, ya que al cambio de música hizo que varias parejas interesadas en la buena música se tomaron de las manos hacia el lugar de baile con los demás y los que no tenían pareja solo esperaban si el niño incógnita se atrevería a bailar.

.-"Estuvo muy cerca, demasiado. ¿Me pregunto cómo se llamara?" – Se dijo ensimismado en sus pensamientos por lo anterior. Preocupándole en ese instante, de que pasaría si el de mascara azul lo encontraría y haría lo que había dicho. Sus padres como actuarían y más, si el no escogería a una señorita como prometida como era de esperarse. La sequedad de su garganta le hizo toser de angustia, tapándose la boca con la palma de su mano. La música transcurría lentamente y sus ojos volvieron a ver el espectáculo, dio un suspiro para ver en qué lugar podría caminar sin que se encontrara con el mismo joven que ya lo estaba buscando.

Mientras tanto a Christophe, le era también difícil seguir caminando por el centro del lugar que cambio hacia el costado derecho de la sala, sin acercarse mucho a los guardias dejando a la multitud bailar. Las risas y las charlas eran muy bulliciosas acompañado de la música sin dejar esta se detuviese. El camino sin movimiento le ayudo a seguir caminando, y que por momentos su vista fue a los que bailaban para ver algo que haría notar al rubio, si es que estuviera bailando. Por suerte no lo encontró, hasta que llego a ver el final de una fila de personas que miraba el baile con fascinación, él se quedó quieto, viendo una figura seria y sin ninguna felicidad en sus labios. Las flores que estaban a los costados de su objetivo, le daba una hermosa vista para el francés. Lo había encontrado.

Sintió la necesidad de sacarse la máscara y acercarse para jalarlo de la mano alejándolo de toda esa multitud, pero la realidad se le había adelanto. Una persona ya se había acercado detrás de su objetivo, acercándose en susurros atrevidos, tomándole de la muñeca derecha con total confianza y jalarle suavemente hacia a otro lado. Mirando con desprecio aquella escena, se acercó como pudo a ese lugar entre la gente que empezaba a dispersarse otra vez. La música había terminado y daba comienzo a una sonata más suave en un ambiente más relajado. En el mar de gente que no paraban las risas y bromas, sus ojos perdieron a los dos de su vista, no había mucho tiempo para ver a su alrededor porque su puesto lo estaba esperando, así que pregunto a las personas en ese lugar, varias le indicaron con el índice la dirección por donde ellos se habían desaparecido, él fue de camino a atrapar a su destino.

Lejos de aquella fiesta en un lugar donde el silencio era más notorio, el joven de la máscara azul no soltó la mano con la que pudo sacarlo con solo simples palabras. .-_"Te encontré, esto me posibilita a pedir una relación contigo. No mencionare tu nombre, así que sígueme."_ – Ambos estando a solas, donde sus ojos todavía no hacían contacto, no le limito a que Gregory hablara, aun no se había sacado la máscara para que el otro lo confirmara y no quería que terminara de esta manera aunque significaría romper el corazón del otro por la voluntad de sus padres.

.-Mis disculpas, no soy quien busca, su corazonada fallo en este momento. Tengo que volver… –Dijo simple, como para mostrar su desacuerdo a quedarse más tiempo al que en realidad si le había encontrado por suerte .-No puedo hacerlo, sé que es usted, aquellos ojos no los puedo sacar de mi mente desde que te vi en la estantería de libros. – Dijo el otro en una leve presión en su mano, acercando su rostro dispuesto a quitarle lo que ocultaba su mentira, entonces esto se detuvo al escuchar los pasos del guardia que se acercó con el arma detrás de su espalda, presenciando con la máscara blanca de expresión helada que cubría su rostro.

.-Ustedes, deténganse. Este lugar está prohibido para los invitados. Tú, eres quien está siendo buscando por el señor de la casa, vas a seguirme sin decir nada y a usted le aconsejo que vuelva al gran salón. – Christophe siendo el guardia, separo ambas manos de ellos juntos, había detenido a quien estaba por atrapar lo que estaba buscando, dio media vuelta para que lo siguiera a su detrás. Esto le fue muy extraño a Gregory, mientras el otro se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba la persona que estaba seguro que era Yardele, sin poder hacer nada, porque meterse con un guardia sería una pérdida de tiempo que no quería cometer, aunque, eso significaría esperar para volver a verlo exigiendo su relación sin las dos máscaras. La música seguía su rumbo y los invitados seguían con los ojos curiosos en varias personas, nadie, a excepción el de la máscara azul lo había encontrado, todo se convertía en una sensación de dudas.

A pasos detrás del guardia, era guiando Gregory a otro lugar de la mansión que dejaron el primer piso para subir por la siguiente escalera iluminada sin ver a nadie pasar durante el camino. Christophe habiendo logrado engañar a la persona que detestaba desde muy niño, ahora estaba alejándolo lejos para arriesgarse a enfrentarse solo a él. Su plan estaba con todos los puntos trazados, solo su desenlace estaba por ocurrir a unos pasos de unas puertas abiertas de un salón grande, entonces él se detuvo frente a aquellas que daba paso al lugar dicho, la poca luz proveniente de la ventana del fondo alumbraba los varios estantes de libros, esta era adornada por hermosa cortinas. -Entre aquí, en plena oscuridad el señor de la casa lo está esperando. Al fondo a la derecha lo encontrara. – Él dijo, siendo una mentira con la cual Gregory ingreso sin decir nada, si su padre había llamado a por el diciéndole a un guardia su identidad, pensó que era importante o tal vez el perdón de hacer tanto gasto para comprometerse.

Gregory no espero más que camino hacia el lugar indicado, la oscuridad empezó a bajar a medida de que se acercaba a la ventana; Christophe ingreso en paso silencioso, saco el rifle de su hombro dejándolo en la pared cercana, tomo con ambas manos los laterales de la puerta y cerrarla en un sonido insonoro, entonces utilizo el largo del rifle para bloquear las perillas grandes de la puerta, sonrió detrás de la máscara entonces sus dedos fueron detrás de sus bolsillos sacando un cuchillo de plata que empuño el puñal bajando el brazo y con la otra rozo las esposas del anterior guardia, sus ojos aún estaban puestos en la persona que caminaba hacia el lugar avisado.

Christophe seguro de lo que iba a hacer, empezó a avanzar a su detrás, su mano libre levantaba lentamente la máscara blanca dejando caer está en el suelo con el movimiento del puñal entre sus dedos, veía su espalda con los cabellos rubios que se notaron a cada paso. No había otra opción, lo tenía justo en lo imaginado, apresuro a tomar el brazo derecho doblándolo en su espalda, el quejido doloroso del inglés se dejó oír que después apego su cuerpo detrás alcanzando el filo del cuchillo en su cuello. El respirar su olor le trajo recuerdos, no había cambiado en nada y eso era un alivio.

-…..-

_Los dos niños caminaron un largo tramo durante el día, donde los árboles y arbustos eran abundantes en cada rincón que mirasen. El sonidos de los pájaros los acompaño en su caminar sin ver alguna señal conocida, algunas ramas abandonadas sobre el suelo que ellos no duraron en agarrar y moverlo en el aire, punzando algunos arbustos. -Esto es inútil, Chris... estamos caminando en círculos. _– _Gregory dijo muy desanimado, desde que dejaron la laguna para ir en una solo dirección, los arboles eran confusos y los senderos eran tapados por hojas marchitas. _

_Aun estando así, el miedo no lo sintió por estar acompañado. -Puede ser, pero mejor ayúdame a pensar en alguna idea para no estar en estos círculos. _-_Christophe se detuvo viéndole y esperar alguna idea del otro, el a pesar de vivir varios años en ese lugar sabia de algunas cosas con que guiarse aunque en el camino en que estaban no había la señal que le ayudara. -Bueno, podríamos dejar algo en cada árbol y yo .._ – _Gregory rebusco su bolsillo, encontrando la mitad de una tiza blanca. -Tengo esto, nos puede ayudar. Lo siento, es una idea estúpida. _–_ Respondió en un encogimiento de hombros, quería ayudar pero las ideas que surgían no eran buenas._

_.-Está bien, la idea no es estúpida. Entrégame eso y hare un circulo en los árboles que escoja; Gregory tú con la rama deja marcas largas en la tierra. _–_ Christophe agarro la tiza volviendo a caminar, sus ojos vieron los varios árboles, buscando la corteza adecuada para marcar. Luego de pasar por los primeros cinco, al siguiente su mano toco levemente dicha corteza para dibujar el primer círculo y seguir el camino, mientras Gregory arrastraba el palo desde atrás que marcaban un poco la tierra. Las horas pasaron y para felicidad de ellos, no vieron las marcas de los arboles pero la tiza se estaba acabando, ya siendo la primera hora de la tarde ambos descansaron debajo de un árbol, el hambre y la sed les hacía crujir su estómago. _

_Tenían las horas contadas después del descanso, encontrar la hacienda esa tarde era mejor que dormir nuevamente en un lugar con árboles, luego ellos se levantaron volviendo a caminar, con hambre se limitaron a no hablar manteniéndose en silencio. La hojas marchitas más adelante estaban con agua y tierra, eso a Christophe le llamo la atención, posiblemente había un riachuelo cerca por donde se estaban acercando y sin perder más tiempo agarro su mano para correr hacia las pistas que veía. -Greg, apresúrate creo que ya vamos a llegar a casa. _–_ Los dos niños corrieron, mas hojas esparcidas con agua en la tierra, esto al niño francés le hacia sonreír y pronto el sonido del riachuelo era escuchado por ellos que finalmente vieron lo que estaban buscando. _

_.-Bien, llegamos a lo que estaba buscando. Tenemos que seguir el sendero del agua hacia arriba, esto nos ayudara a encontrar la casa más rápido. _–_ El niño francés sonrió aun agarrando su mano para entrelazar y no soltarle. -Estas seguro? No quiero perderme otra vez. _– _Respondió temeroso el niño inglés, viéndole un poco triste por si no encontrarían la casa. -Confía en mí, te llevare a casa. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo. _–_ Jalo nuevamente en la dirección acordada, caminaron sin detenerse cerca al riachuelo escuchando su sonido, los colores del cielo cambiaron nuevamente. _

_Luego de un par de horas, los ojos de ambos vieron un molino de agua, se alegraron apresurando su paso hacia los pastizales verdes llegando por fin a los campos de uva en donde se habían conocido junto al sendero de camino a casa. Cuando ellos vieron la hacienda a lo lejos, sus manos se separaron para correr al ver a sus madres muy preocupadas con el grupo de campesinos que se estaban preparando para buscarlos nuevamente, cada uno llamo el nombre de su progenitora que esto a ellas les alerto, dando vuelta y correr para el encuentro con sus hijos. Resultando al final el abrazo de las dos madres a sus hijos, la madre del inglés entonces al ver al otro niño le sonrió muy feliz. -Gracias por encontrarlo, te lo agradezco mucho._ –_ Ella entonces se lo llevo de la mano, diciéndole en el camino que le contara lo que había sucedido y al final de su charla quedo sorprendida por el cuidado que hizo el otro niño a su hijo._

_Esa noche los dueños de la hacienda, permitieron que ambos niños volvieran a encontrarse con la condición de jugar cerca sin explorar otras zonas más lejanas. Al hombre mayor no le importó la condición social del otro pequeño, eran niños y su mundo era diferente, por eso permitió que cuando el niño pobre termine su trabajo, ambos podían ir a jugar hasta las seis de la tarde. Sin ningún impedimento ellos se encontraban cada tarde del día o en las mañanas si había suerte, las horas en compañía pasaron a conocerse entre risas, juegos simples e historias que habían escuchado. La relación de ellos se convertía en la más cercana y el cambio de aires se notaba cuando caminaban por los campos de árboles frutales por un olor más agradable._

_.-Chris, espera… no avances muy rápido. – Gregory, llamo desde atrás a Christophe que se había adelantado a tocar con un palo delgado en los frutos de mango, ninguno se caía, solo se mecían por el movimiento de las ramas. El mayor solo jugaba mientras escuchaba al menor correr a su lado con otro palo corto, se encontraban solos para evitar las palabras molestas de los adultos si los veían hacer eso. _

_-Apresúrate, tal vez haya uno maduro. Si encuentro el primero va a ser mío._ –_ Christophe respondió al detenerse para mirarle llegar a su lado, sonrió ligero cuando el otro estaba cansando por la caminata, entonces dio vuelta para seguir en su búsqueda. Gregory entonces lo miro con el ceño fruncido, agarro fuertemente su palo de su mano y en unos pasos lo detuvo en acercarse al siguiente mango._

_Christophe se sorprendió, pero no fue suficiente al ver la mirada seria de Gregory que soltó una carcajada al verlo molesto, había olvidado en varias ocasiones que su amigo era el dueño de las tierras pero siempre lo trataba con confianza y atrevimiento. -No es gracioso, si alguien mayor lo ve, pensaran que tú fuiste. Estarías en problemas otra vez. – Gregory se quejó diciendo, apartando entonces el palo del contrario y acercarse un paso delante, sabía que a pesar que era su amigo algunas veces se metía en problemas y era falta de educación, por eso intentaba enseñarle de una manera improvisada. _

_-Deja de preocuparte, las marcas en la fruta no son siempre de ramas, también lo hacen los insectos. Solo quiero algo que comer… – Christophe también se quejó caminando al lado del otro con su rama en el suelo, para él, Gregory era muy aburrido porque siempre pedía permiso para todo, limitándose a divertirse con el consentimiento de otros._

_Ambos caminaron ese tramo en silencio, jugando con las dos palos, picando en los troncos delgados o en el pasto, el de mayor tamaño se rompió que el suspiro de fastidio. -Greg… Gregory? Te preocuparías mucho si fuera castigado por una semana y no saliera a jugar contigo. Siempre estoy en problemas, por eso a mí no me importa. – Christophe dijo moviendo ahora palo roto en el cielo con la mirada distraída, una parte de él quería saber y la otra espera no molestar a Gregory, por algo sin importancia. _

_- …A veces creo que eres un idiota, porque, yo si estaría preocupado por tu castigo. Estaría esperando todas las tardes a que volvieras a salir. Christophe idiota. – Gregory suspiro fastidiado, levanto el palo tirándolo hacia adelante, este dio vueltas circulares cayendo sobre el pasto, la distancia era larga que eso lo entretuvo un momento._

_.-Sabes, tú también eres un idiota. – Christophe corrió lanzando su palo de la misma manera que el otro, haciendo que este tomara más velocidad que llego a dos pasos adelante del anterior. El sonrió, le había alcanzado; esto a Gregory le ánimo para también corriera para coger el suyo y hacer competencia, entonces ambos se apresuraron a correr en burlas de que al siguiente lanzamiento, el perdedor robaría la pipa del anciano. _

_Los hombros se unieron junto con las miradas competitivas, Christophe en ese momento para seguir molestándolo agarro con su mano el cuello arrimándolo a su lado, Gregory hizo lo mismo jalando la tela de su ropa a su mismo lado. Hacer trampa era divertido para ellos, aunque al no ver el camino en que sus piernas se dirigían unas ramas entrelazadas aparecieron sobre el suelo, haciendo que cayeran al pasto dando vuelta en el aire; el mayor cayó encima del menor y al despertar sus labios se habían juntado. _

_Segundos basto para que Gregory se diera cuenta que Christophe estaba encima suyo, apegando sus labios sobre los suyos después de la caída, el parpadeo un momento enrojeciéndose al instante para soltar su labios y ladear la mirada, apoyando así sus manos debajo de torso del contrario para alejarlo. Estaba asustado, temeroso por la mucha cercanía que había sucedido con su amigo, mientras Christophe recién abría leve los ojos al verlo diferente de lo acostumbrado, entonces él pregunto aun esa posición. -Greg, que sucede? _–_ Sus ojos lo contemplaron, sin querer apartarse por el rojo de su mejilla hasta su cuello, esperaba una respuesta antes de alejarse. _

_.-Los chicos no se besan, apártate! – Gregory respondió en un difícil intento de respirar, sus manos empujaron al contrario desde abajo para apartarlo sin ver su rostro. Mareado por el golpe y el roce de ambos cuerpos aun el suelo lo confundían por lo que estaba sintiendo, siendo un malestar raro al ser invadido su espacio personal. Christophe no estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta que fingió moverse para alejarse, que espero el momento en ver su rostro para atrapar sus labios nuevamente y besar de la manera más suave. Gregory sorprendido por segunda vez, escapo de su boca varias veces para que el contrario se detuviese mientras el pedía parar, siendo inútil en cada huida porque siempre lo volvía a atrapar, intensificando el beso, saboreando sus labios en cada movimiento evasivo. _

_Pronto ambos gimieron, separando sus labios por el cansancio que terminaron sentados en el pasto en una respiración agitada. La temperatura se les había subido, pero aun Gregory evitaba su mirada para ver el pasto debajo de sus manos, sabía que tenía las mejillas muy rojizas y el corazón acelerado; mientras Christophe a su lado esperaba verlo y escucharle decir algo que ayudara a mejorar la situación. Él no había besado a nadie, que el solo hecho de lo ocurrido le había gustado para volver a repetirlo, odiando esperar, en su siguiente movimiento apoyo su cabeza hacia el otro, teniéndolo cerca otra vez. -Gregory, pido besarte cuando yo quiera. _–Susurro en voz suave.

_Sin embargo, después del silencio breve que el tiempo tomo prestado para que Gregory levantara la mirada aún más rojiza por lo escuchado, esto a Christophe le gusto. Los labios del inglés temblaron al igual que sus hombros, cerró los ojos para acercarse así al contrario y besarle suave, sus manos apretaron fuerte el pasto cuando sintió que el francés correspondió con más intensidad. Al separarse, sus ojos se vieron directamente con la poca distancia, luego sus vistas escaparon al pasto sintiendo sus dedos tocarse. –Yo, quiero pedir lo mismo. _– Susurro casi audible.

_Una vez cambiando el ambiente por los vientos, los dos se levantaron para regresar a casa rápidamente, las gotas de lluvia caían precipitadamente en el valle. Esto era el inicio de las previas lluvias para las últimas tres semanas de verano antes del cambio de estación, ambos niños no lo sabían por lo que los siguientes días se encontraban para jugar y besarse en cualquier lugar escondido. Cada beso, más dulce que los anteriores, cada uno con la inocencia de que lo hacían por un sentimiento que aún no tenía nombre, pasaron así sus últimas semanas juntos. _

_El primer día de la cuarta semana, las maletas de los padres estaban listas en la primera hora de la mañana. Gregory al despertar fue alistado por la sirvienta de la casa, avisándole que después de almorzar antes de las diez del día, partiría con sus padres rumbo a Inglaterra; el pido entonces poder a buscar a su amigo y despedirse, pero le fue denegado varias veces. Las horas pasaron, él y sus padres partieron hacia la capital para tomar el barco de regreso. Christophe en la tarde, espero a que su amigo regresara, no había señal de el en los lugares que frecuentaban, preocupándolo hasta al día siguiente. Dos días pasaron, para tener el valor de preguntar al primer servidor de la hacienda, este le respondió simplemente de esperar el siguiente verano._

_Los días transcurrieron lentamente, así como los años en su espera a que ese niño volviera y a pesar de que el verano volvía una y otra vez, no había noticia alguna. Solo el recuerdo de esos días hacía su fe permanecer por unos años más, pero terminaría muy pronto al cumplir la mayoría de edad. La hacienda había sido regalada a otros familiares de ellos, significando que debía de buscarlo por su propia cuenta, aun con la advertencia de su madre que se alejara de lo impuro de sus pensamientos._

-…..-

.-No te muevas, no durare de desgarrarte el cuello si lo haces. Tú me echaste a un lado, jamás volviste. Porque, Gregory? – Christophe sentencio en palabras molestas, apretando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, rozando el filo del cuchillo en su garganta. El brillo del metal era iluminado por la luz de la ventana, la respiración del ingles se detuvo para volver a respirar hondamente y cerrar los ojos, había sido una trampa del mismo guardia, siendo irónico lo que le estaba sucediendo.

.-No sé, qué intentas decir pero hacerme esto no obtendrás lo que quieres. Buscas riquezas, verdad? Suéltame y te será entregado. – Gregory se pronunció después de escuchar la amenaza, lamentablemente no reconoció su voz tan peculiar por el paso de los años y siendo verdad que lo había olvidado; sus actividades en las que se centraba dejaban el recuerdo en la parte más oscura de su mente. Pero el contrario no estaba dispuesto a solo eso, haría lo deseado para que recordara lo que había sucedido aquella vez, después de entrelazar lazos desde pequeños dando por accidente aquel beso inocente que sucedió una tarde.

.-Bien, veo que está sucia vida de ricos solo convierte al enemigo en un buscador de dinero, cambiare esto a algo diferente. Te hare recordar algo que no debiste olvidar. – Christophe dijo exhalando el aire cerca de su cuello, la diferencia de alturas era muy visible mientras el cuchillo se mantuvo quieto, su mano apretaba fuertemente su muñeca detrás de él, estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que había estado guardado por mucho tiempo, a continuación avanzo empujando a Gregory hacia adelante, apegando su entrepierna entre sus muslos, este movimiento le sorprendió teniendo que avanzar hasta que su rostro se apegó a la ventana.

.-Qué demonios piensas hacer? Porque no es el dinero lo que buscas!? Deja de apretar lo tuyo detrás de mí. Basta! – Gregory se quejó intentando moverse para liberarse pero sin poder lograrlo, las piernas del contrario apoyaban toda su parte de atrás imposibilitando su movimiento, el cuchillo aun puesto que al apretar un poco el filo empezó a dolerle, teniendo el miedo de morir, hasta que el metal se retiró por un golpe suave que Christophe hizo, atrapando luego ambas muñecas con las esposas. Sonrió, agarro la cadena que unía los dos lazos que lo atrapan, tiro hacia abajo apegado su bulto duro entre sus muslos, esto hizo que Gregory soltara un gemido alejándose de la ventana inclinando entonces su mirada junto al temblor en sus hombros por el sometimiento.

.-Quien eres..? Di tu nombre, no pienso hacer esto. – Gregory respondió en un susurro aun con la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, había oído algunas cortas historias de hombres que hacían esa clase de cosas, era impuro y difícil de creer, entonces el francés al tenerlo a su voluntad empezó a relatar en tercera persona. -Hace un tiempo un niño vivía en una hacienda, vivía recolectando uva con su madre en temporada de ese fruto, ellos dos ganaban muy poco para existir. La pobreza era horrible. – Termino su primer párrafo, mientras su mano deshacían el seguro de toda la ropa inferior que cayó al suelo en segundos, el ingles se mantuvo quieto para escucharle decir más.

.-Un verano, una familia llego, habían comprado hace unos años esas tierras y los trabajadores pasaron a su propiedad entonces cuando aquellos estaban de visita, ese niño después de recoger uvas un canasto choco con el niño de esa familia adinerada. Ambos pelearon.. – Pronto el francés junto su torso en la espalda del otro deshaciendo los botones del chaleco lentamente junto con la camisa con su mano libre, mientras la otra tocaba suavemente su cadera. El nudo del adorno del cuello cayó al suelo.

.-Fue el primer encuentro desagradable, ambos se miraron con odio y desprecio, la madre corrió en ayuda de su hijo para alejarlo del niño pobre. Después de unos días, estos niños se perdieron en el bosque, uno encontró al otro y a pesar de sus diferencias se ayudaron, que esa noche durmieron juntos. Que infantil, No? – Susurro con sarcasmo, cerca de su oído deslizando sus prendas desde sus hombros con ambas manos, era muy tarde, estaba siendo desnudado muy lentamente que su rostro lo tenía muy rojizo por lo que estaba escuchando y sintiendo por el contacto de piel a piel.

.-Al siguiente día, ellos buscaron el camino a la hacienda en ese confuso bosque. Pasaron unas horas, encontrando una hilera de rio, esto les ayudo a regresar y la madre agradecida por la ayuda a su hijo les permitió a ambos volver a encontrarse. Mal. Los días de verano continuaron, los niños jugaban cuando podían, eran felices y no se sentían solos, entonces... – Susurro último deshaciéndose de la ropa superior con un truco sin abrir las esposas, lo tenía desnudo faltando solo la máscara y él podía ver lo rojo de sus hombros hacia su cuello, notando así que el otro estaba recordando.

.-Entonces... que su-cedió? – Gregory finalmente hablo, el nerviosismo a que él continuara le atemorizaba y el viento frio podía sentirlo. -Ellos jugando juntaron sus labios una tarde, solo el niño ingles se sorprendió pero no el niño de esta historia. El volvió a besarle, atrapo su boca varias veces que el otro le denegaba por miedo, al paso de un minuto; ambos se besaron mutuamente hasta el inicio de la noche. A los dos les había gustado, que al siguiente día solo se encontraron para hacer eso. Sigue siendo infantil. El verano acabo, el niño ingles desapareció de la hacienda y el niño francés se preocupó, entonces pregunto al servidor de los dueños pero solo recibió la respuesta del "espera", así paso tres años en que el tiempo puso molesto al niño. – Christophe dijo el último párrafo rozando ambos manos en sus caderas que se deslizaron lentamente en la piel ajena, acomodo más su entrepierna para besar su cuello y así susurrar lo último de historia.

.-Ese niño soy yo y usted.. es el otro. – Los ojos azules de Gregory se abrieron, su memoria trajo consigo los recuerdos de esa fecha en que conoció a la persona de quien se había enamorado aun siendo un infante, para luego pronunciar su nombre en un titiritero. -Chris… Christophe… – Entonces el contrario actuó ejerciendo presión desde atrás, que al escuchar su quejido de dolor ambos volvieron a la posición anterior, en ambos cuerpos la temperatura empezó a subir a medida que Christophe rozaba su entrepierna dura en la entrada de Gregory, el mayor apego su torso nuevamente al escuchar el gemido acompañado de jadeos constantes de los labios rozados del menor, la tensión de su respiración podía sentirlo.

Siendo muy tarde, la coloración de sus hombros subió que los encogió por la vergüenza que sentía siendo lo raro de su cuerpo en corresponder a la entrepierna de alguien. Los parpados bajaron levemente, aun el movimiento seguía, haciendo que jadeara constantemente. -Por favor, no hagas esto. – Gregory gimió por la presión repetida, que su entrepierna tuvo su propia erección, siendo una vez más la traición de su cuerpo. Entonces Christophe le quito la máscara, cayendo esta al suelo bruscamente, sus ojos esmeralda veía finalmente el perfil de la persona que había amado y odiado desde pequeño, sintió pena al ver sus ojos sollozos pero también estaba la lujuria al verlo completamente desnudo delante de él.

Próximamente sus labios tocaron su cuello, besando lentamente su piel blanquecina, cerrando los ojos para sentir el débil respirar con aquel corazón acelerado sobre su mano, en respuesta Gregory alejo su rostro por lo que estaba sintiendo, el gusto de ser besado pero aun estando acorralado por Christophe, quien no se detendría al llegar a su hombro y darle una pequeña mordida para pronunciar la siguiente orden. –Abre, las piernas. – Sus dedos en el torso ajeno bajaron rápidamente hasta el miembro erecto para agarrarlo suavemente entre su mano empezando a moverlo de arriba a abajo, escuchado así los siguientes gemidos del rubio que hacia el pedido para luego ingresar su entrepierna en el medio de estas. –Cierra, que vas a mantenerse así, mientras yo me mueva. – Apoyo solo una mano en su cadera para iniciar el movimiento y con la otra seguir el ritmo de ambos lados.

La fricción de ambas erecciones rozaba desmesuradamente. Ambos jadearon de placer, el más grande ejercía movimiento intenso debajo del pequeño, el inglés apretó sus piernas al querer parar, esto le resulto el sometimiento de su espalda hacia abajo acelerando el movimiento contrario, pronto ambos gimieron al correrse juntos, Christophe sonrió con ganas de más, exhalando aire de felicidad. -Quiero, tu rostro. – Él dijo dándole vuelta suavemente, no hablo más por el sonrojo y vergüenza del rubio por mostrarse vulnerable la mitad de todo su cuerpo, pero esto no impidió al contrario a atrapar su boca, ingresando su lengua en un beso profundo, sus manos tomaron sus caderas levantándolo del suelo, indicándole con esto que debía cruzar sus piernas en su cintura. El beso continuo, sus labios guiaron al otro durante un buen momento, saboreando su boca en cada movimiento lento. Siendo la mejor sensación desde el último beso que se dieron cuando eran niños.

Gregory gimió en su boca en pequeños lapsos de tiempo, haciendo recordar lo bien que se sentía solo en sus labios muy cerca, pudiendo sentir su latido y respiración juntarse, aunque la respiración momentánea ayudaba a no separarse. Pronto la entrepierna del mayor llego a rozar toda su proporción en sus muslos traseros que soltó su boca alejándose al sentir su palpitación, Christophe al verlo, detuvo la respiración por toda su expresión corporal que presenciaba, sabía que no aguantaría que volvió besar su cuello que ambas manos jalando hacia su delante su trasero a su pelvis y rozar así la entrepierna de el en su abdomen. El rubio no paro de gemir, ambos cuerpos seguían en un movimiento constante, ladeo el rostro en una respiración agitada atreviéndose a decir.

.-No, no puedo aguantar más. – Sus labios temblaron con los ojos cansados, el dolor de las esposas en sus muñecas por el movimiento le dejo marcas rojas en sus muñecas y el francés se dio cuenta que junto su frente al de él, sucediendo el breve contacto visual. -Cuando suelte una, agárrate de mí. – Dijo esto sosteniéndolo con mano en el aire y con la otra se dirigió a agarrar las llaves quietas en la ventana, él al liberar una de las manos de Gregory, este rápidamente atrapo su cuello resguardando su mirada en su hombro en un suspiro cansado que apretó un poco sus piernas cruzadas en la mitad del otro cuerpo. Ambos corazones latían con desespero que los dedos de Christophe acariciaron suavemente sus cabellos rubios, estaba feliz.

.-Christophe, gracias por volver a mi presente. – Gregory susurro durante el abrazo desde esa posición, aunque sin olvidar que el otro se estaba vengando, él estaba dispuesto en aceptar su castigo por haber fallado aunque eso conduciría a perder su pureza en ese lugar, sin embargo Christophe al corresponder a su abrazo su mano bajo lentamente por la espalda hacia sus curvas guiando la punta de su entrepierna en la entrada del rubio, su compañero ahogo un gemido al sentirlo ingresar lo duro en su interior muy lentamente y el francés movió aquellas caderas para ingresar todo su ser en la persona que amaba.

Una vez que Christophe sentido el calor envolver su virilidad, lo empujó hacia la pared lateral empezando a embestir rápidamente, sus muslos golpean con fuerza atrapando su boca para besarle con desespero y profundidad que el sabor de la saliva era el más dulce. Gregory, con ambos brazos en su cuello beso apasionadamente soltando gemidos que solo Christophe podía escuchar, él entonces soltó sus manos de aquella cadera para sostenerle encima de la pared y no detenerse. Ambos gimieron boca a boca, sintiéndose uno en la tormenta del pasado y el presente en el frenesí de placer de dos horas, alcanzando el punto máximo en que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos pegados cayeron al suelo con jadeos cansados sin perder sus ojos. Aquellos que se miraron extrañándose mutuamente.

Luego de que ambos recuperaran la estabilidad de su respiro, Gregory deslizo una sonrisa con las mejillas rojizas, sus ojos azules aun viéndolo bajaron al suelo donde su mano derecha toco suavemente la del contrario, diciendo con esto que lo escogía a él, los ojos de Christophe lo vieron muy complacidos que opto por agarrar suave su cuello empujándolo hacia sus labios e intensificar el beso profundo, aceptando de esa manera su compromiso. Separándose, jadearon felices por falta de aire. El mayor después abrazo desde atrás al menor, incluso aun desnudo con las piernas juntas, le pareció necesario para recompensar la falta que le había hecho, necesitaba tocarlo y así mantenerlo junto a el mientras los dos cerraron sus ojos para recordar su presencia físicamente.

El silencio breve fue quebrado por la explosión de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, ambos abrieron los ojos viendo desde su rincón hacia la ventana como los colores luminosos caían, ya que el tiempo había finalizado con todos los invitados que buscaban desesperadamente al hijo de la familia en el juego de máscaras, ellos ahora veían desde el jardín los fuegos artificiales esperando a quien este había elegido o quien lo había encontrado. Los juegos de luces seguía, el padre y la madre veían a su alrededor buscando a su hijo con su bella prometida en su mano pero no fue así, al ver los dos que alguien sin mascara mostraba su rostro jalando a su hijo en un entrelazamiento de manos, cambio sus rostros rotundamente que hicieron lo mismo la gente al darse cuenta de su presencia. Sus manos juntas y la mirada sonrojada del rubio decía todo lo relacionado al juego, Christophe con la mirada seria con tono de voz más legible hablo a todos los presentes de aquel lugar, haría respetar su derecho.

.-Mi nombre es Christophe, camino hasta aquí al cumplir su juego pidiendo ahora mi legítima relación con él. –

* * *

><p>Oh finalmente! Dejo aquí para ustedes estén con la duda de que pasaría, porque yo ya lo tengo como un lindo recuerdo en este mundo alterno de complicada sociedad. Espero que les haya gustado leerla, especialmente para ella yup! –se pone geys-<p>

Muy pronto estaré subiendo otra historia, tengo que cumplir con mis objetivos por las parejas que me hacen sentir en un latido de emociones, south park es lo máximo.


End file.
